The Black Situation
by Gr33kMyth
Summary: Harry doesn't know it but his life is going to change. He will learn that he isn't alone and that his friends aren't really his friends. He has someone to count on. His godbrother. He will find out the truth and who his real friends are. Someone has been waiting a long time to tell him the truth. That someone is Hercules James Black, the son of Sirius black and the godson of James
1. Chapter 1

_*I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters. The only character I own is Hercules James Black._

_** I came up with this idea about a week ago and it just wouldn't leave my head. So I thought I'd put it in as a story and see what others thought. It will be mainly Harry, Neville, Draco, and Hercules. They each have their own strengthens and weaknesses. They each have lost someone in the last war. So please review but do not read it if you don't like some bashing of Ron, Molly and Ginny._

Hercules James Black

Hercules James Black was an interesting young 13 year old Slytherin. He was born on March 13th 1979. His favorite subjects were charms and potions. He had Outstanding's in all his classes. His teachers thought he was a charming and smart young man that was a complete gentleman. He was raised by a strict grandmother that wanted to see him as a strong Lord one day. She wanted him to never take anything for granted. He was going to work on to get what he wanted. Hercules also normally went by James. He knew everyone would pick on him for his first name. Hercules was given to him by his mother for Hercules was the greatest hero in Greek history and it followed the black family tradition.

Hercules or James life started out pretty badly. It was during the end of the war with Voldemort. Hercules father was a brilliant hit wizard that had the best capture record along with his godfather James. His Mother had fixed ties with her brother and father but it wasn't enough to keep them protected. The night that the Potter's were killed and Harry was luckily alive. Hercules father had gone to check on Peter the secret keeper. Leaving his mother and him alone, but with James their secret keeper gone. The wards had gone down without Sirius knowing. Bellatrix blasted the door off the wall and walked into the room. Hercules Mother jumped up with her wand ready to defend her only son. She knew that Bellatrix used dirty tricks and hoped someone would come to help them. Millicent stood her ground. She wouldn't ever let anyone touch her baby. She slowly raised her fingers to her necklace and pressed down on it. It was a special necklace that Remus, Sirius, and James had given her, Lily and Alice... It warned them that they were in danger and needed them. She had just hoped one of them would show if not she had to fight for her baby boy. She looked back at him and that was her mistake. Bellatrix had taken advantage, she cast the one of the worst unforgivable, cruciatus curse. Caught unaware and went down Millicent, she wouldn't scream which made Bellatrix hold the curse longer.

There was a pop, the sound of someone apparating close by, Bellatrix turned away and looked quickly then turned around and finally sending the killing curse at Millicent and apparated away. Remus had come running through the blasted door and saw Millicent laying on the floor. Then he had heard Hercules crying. He ran straight to him and picked him up, took one last look at Millicent and apparated away.

Remus had apparated to Longbottom Castle surprised at what he found there. He found Augusta Longbottom holding Neville tightly and crying. When he heard what happened, he became angry. Remus knew things wouldn't ever be the same, but when he looked at Hercules and Neville, Remus knew that he would fight for their lives.

Hercules would be a strong heir along with being a strong protector.

Neville would grow up with a brother to lead him and teach him.

Hercules wouldn't ever be dark or light.

Remus would teach them to be grey. Never following anyone.

**Next chapter: brings in Harry, learn that Draco isn't dark and the candle lighting for the death of their past.

***links to what they will look like are on my profile.

*** Reviews are welcome but please if you don't like it don't read it. I like this and I decided to write it. I don't care if you don't like grey Draco, harry and Neville I've seen others write them and I wanted to try also. Thank you.


	2. Stories of their Pasts

** I own nothing from Harry Potter. I only own Hercules James Black!

**Links on what everyone looks like on my profile.

Stories of their Pasts

Everyone was shocked when they saw Neville and Harry walking out to the lake, coming towards them. Hercules and Draco looked at each other. They hadn't expect Neville to invite Potter without at least warning them. How was Potter going to react when seeing three Slytherin's standing there? They stood there waiting to be face to face with Harry Potter.

When Neville and Harry got closer, they noticed Neville was being a little nervous. Hercules smiled at him and nodded. Showing him he wasn't in the wrong for inviting his friend. Neville calmed down and smiled.

"Everyone this is Harry I thought he should hear others stories about the war." Neville said, explaining why he invited Harry.

"Of course. It's a pleasure Potter." Hercules said, shaking hands with him.

"This is Susan Bones and Theo Nott. You know Draco though." Hercules introduced everyone.

Draco elbowed Hercules in the arm. Reminding him to introduce himself. Hercules nodded, taking a deep breath.

"And I'm Hercules Black but please I go by James." Hercules introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you James… Susan and Nott also." Harry said, shaking hands with everyone and nodded politely at Draco.

"I hope you all have an extra candle?" Harry asked, a bit nervously.

"Of course. Draco can you get him one?" Hercules turned to ask Draco. Draco nodded and looked in his bag for another candle, then handed it to Harry.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said. Draco nodded politely.

They all lit their candles and sat in a circle looking at each other waiting for someone to go first. Hercules coughed and looked at Neville. Neville nodded and cleared his throat.

"I guess I'll start then, on October 31st 11 years ago, my family was attacked and tortured. My mum and dad were the ones tortured." Neville said taking a deeper breath and continued. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and his brother had gotten our location. We had trusted Dumbledore you see, he was our secret keeper. Somehow Bellatrix got a piece of paper with our location on it and attacked us after she found out about the Dark Lord's death." Neville said, tears running down his face. Harry tapped him on his back in a sign of comfort. Neville nodded grateful.

"They tortured my parents until they couldn't be saved. By then the Aurors had arrived and Bellatrix, her husband and his brother got away." Neville finished, crying and trying to calm down.

"My parents will never recover, it's like they're gone but their bodies are still here. They are slowly dying and I hate seeing it." Neville said, his voice shaking.

Everyone looked down giving Neville a moment to himself and calming down. They all thought about his parents and how they wouldn't ever see Neville grow up. Hercules looked at Harry seeing his reaction, Hercules knew Harry needed to hear these stories. To know he wasn't alone anymore.

"I'll go next." Susan said, to get the attention off Neville everyone knew. Susan took a deep breath.

"I lost my parents about a week before Halloween. I was staying with my Auntie that day, my parents had a date night once a week. That's where they were. They were ambushed outside the restaurant they had gone to. They didn't get a chance to fight back." Susan paused and took a deep breath and wiped away from tears. "I never knew the death eaters that did it. That attacked them but if I ever do I won't hold back. I will fight them and beat them." Susan finished with confidence. She looked at everyone in the eyes and they all nodded.

Again everyone looked down and gave a minute to Susan to collect herself and honor her parents. They all knew the feeling of loss and hopelessness. Most of them grew up without parents. They didn't know the love of a parent. Harry hadn't known about all this lose. He knew of course that people had died a lot of people have died in the last war but he didn't know the stories of his peers. He wanted to know and help. They all had reasons to fight, because he knew something they didn't. That Voldemort would come back. They would all want to fight. Which is their right. He would help and fight with them.

Someone cleared their throat. It was Nott. Harry was most interested in his story. His loss. He thought or people have told him that most Slytherin's parents were all dark wizards. Harry wanted to make his own opinion. To know himself that they are or they aren't.

"Well I guess I'll go next." Nott said, Draco put his arm around Nott's shoulders, knowing it would be hard for him.

"My family is or was neutral before the last war. My father decided when he became Lord Nott, Head of the house, that he would join Voldemort. He believed in his agenda. My mother had been against him joining. Didn't want to join Death Eaters. When I was born, my mother tried to run away with me. She didn't want me to grow up in that kind of family. She didn't want me to believe in what the dark lord was doing. She wanted me to become Lord Nott but not turn out like my father." Nott shook his head as he was wiping away his tears. "My father caught us, of course. He wasn't going to let my Mother take his Heir. He grabbed me from my mother's arms, handed me to a house elf, and then killed my mother in front of me. I mean yeah I was only a baby but green streaks wake me up in my sleep. I have nightmares of turning into my father and disgracing my mother's memory. I have a reoccurring nightmare where my mother repeats over and over that I'm a disgrace that I got her killed, I know I didn't but it still scares me you know?" Nott finished, looking down ashamed.

Harry knew what he was talking about. Harry got up and went and sat next to Nott.

"I know what you mean. I have the same nightmare about my mum and dad. I also see a green streak when I have nightmares about them. My aunt and uncle always said my parents would be so disappointed in me, for being ungrateful. If you ever wanna talk I'll always be here for you Nott." Harry said, staring in Nott's eyes showing him he was being honest. Nott was surprised by Harry being so honest and saying telling him that, well telling everyone that. Nott nodded.

"Call me Theo, and thank you." Nott said, nodding his head.

"I'll go next." Hercules said, looking around nodding at everyone. Draco knew this would be hard. It would tell Harry some things he won't want to hear.

"Well my family is dark. Always has been, my family always believed they were above everyone else. I mean why shouldn't we right? We come from the big twelve families. At one point we made the laws in our world. We traditionally are raised to believe we are above everyone even some pureblood families. My father had broken the mold for that. He was a Gryffindor, he made friends with my godfather James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Potter was from another big twelve family, Remus was a werewolf, and Pettigrew was a half blood. So to say my father was a rebel wouldn't be far off." Hercules paused looking at Harry, he saw he was tight jawed and unbelieving. Hercules knew it was going to hurt when he heard the rest. He might even explode.

"My father didn't believe in any of the pureblood bull shit. He fought for the light side. Met my mum and married her. She was a Malfoy that rebelled also. They fight for the light side. My father gave up the right to be heir to the House of Black. My mum made up with her family after having me. I was about two when it happened. My godfather and his family was attacked, the night it all happened my dad went to check on Peter their secret keeper, make sure he was okay and everything right?" Hercules took a breath and continued.

"My dad found that he wasn't there and knew he was the spy, the traitor. He left my mum and I to check on James, his brother in everything even blood as a cousin, and his family. Well Once James was gone our wards fell as he was our secret keeper. My mum didn't notice until Bellatrix blasted our door off the wall. She tortured me and my mum until Remus showed up and Bellatrix disappeared." Hercules looked Harry in the eyes, tears falling from both their eyes. Hercules nodded.

"Harry and I along with Neville lost our parents in the same night." Hercules said, with a final breath. He turned away knowing what would be asked, Draco put in arm around my shoulder like he did with Nott.

"But what happened with your dad?" Harry asked, sounding confused.

"He was arrested because people thought he betrayed your parents Potter." Draco answered for me. His voice was sharp.

Harry face was confused. Why would they do that?

"What's a secret keeper?" Harry asked.

"It's someone that keeps a secret of someone who is hiding, it's for a spell called Fidelius Charm. You cast it over someone and their home to hide them. No one can find them unless the secret keeper tells them. My family was hiding under it with Dumbledore as our secret keeper. Sirius was supposed to be your parents but they changed their minds at the last minute deciding to use Peter." Neville explained.

"If they knew Peter was the secret keeper why did they blame your dad Hercules?" Harry asked, still confused on why they wouldn't believe his father.

"Because we have no proof. It's in the Will of your parents but that can't be read until your 13. Or your guardian requests it." Hercules said, sitting taller.

"Oh. My guardian wouldn't want to do that. Their muggles and they hate me." Harry said, looking down. Hercules and Draco looked at each other.

"They hate you?" Draco asked, not really wanting to believe it.

"I guess I should tell you my story. You all know what happened with my parents but I should explain afterwards." Harry said, looking around seeing them all nodding and waiting.

"Well I was dropped off at my muggle Aunt and Uncles home. They hated magic and never wanted me. It was their first time meeting me also. They didn't know my name until they read a letter that was left with me. Now they never hit me or anything like that. I also didn't know my real name until I started primary school. I always got called boy or freak." Harry stopped, Harry didn't mean to say that. He was being honest. That's all. He wouldn't look at anyone's eyes though. He kept talking, quickly.

"I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and told me on my birthday. He told me I was famous for stopping the Dark Lord as a baby. I didn't do anything. It was my mum and dad they protected me. I hate that people only see me as the boy who lived and not just Harry. I mean even Ron and Hermione do it too." Harry said, he hated it, honestly.

"Harry?" Neville said, Harry looked at him.

"You just Harry to me. I've always known you were just Harry. A good friend and a better Gryffindor." Neville said, smiling at Harry. Neville hoped that would help.

"Thank you Neville." Harry said, smiling a little.

Harry looked at Draco.

"Do you have a story?" Harry asked curious.

"Yes. I didn't lose a parent. My family was neutral until my dad became Head of the Malfoy house. He joined the Dark Lord also. Thinking he could protect his sister that married Black. That was his only goal. Protect his sister, my aunt. He couldn't though. Bellatrix attacked them. The Lestrange's are blood enemies of the Malfoy house now." Draco said, in a strong voice.

"Blood enemies?" Harry asked, just curious, he thought he was learning a lot about the wizarding world.

"Yes. It means anyone apart of that family or that associate with them will be looked down at. They won't get any business from the Malfoy's. Anytime they want to buy something from a business owned by my family they can't." Draco explained quietly.

"Do the Potter's have any blood enemies?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Neville and Hercules they both nodded. Harry just became more curious with that.

"Yes Harry but that's for another day. It's getting late. Curfew is in ten minutes. Why don't we meet another time and we can talk more about that?" Neville said, not wanting to start anything here. Everyone agreed, Harry slowly did. They all got up and went their separate ways. Everyone thinking about what they heard.

***What do you all think? Good or not?

***The next chapter will be only Neville and Harry talking about all the stories and what he wanted to do with his future.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Situation

Chapter 3

Harry laid in bed, thinking about the night before. He thought about how many people lost someone in the last war. Harry had only ever thought about his parents, not others. He had been selfish, to only think he lost family. Everything he heard last night had changed him. His judgment of Slytherins, like Nott, Black, and Malfoy. He never would have guessed that their families had lost someone also. Nott losing his mother because she wanted to protect him was brave, like his own mother. And Black, his mother being tortured because of who she had married and who her friends were. That was tragic and uncalled for. Malfoy losing his Aunt to his other Aunt, who does that? Harry knew he had to learn more about the victims. People called him a hero but aren't Heroes supposed to be selfless?

Harry knew what he had to do. One apologize to Malfoy and Nott for judging them, then learn more about this world, Harry was brought back into. And Harry knew just who to go to, Neville Longbottom.

Harry hurried and got dressed then went to look for Neville. It was still fairly early in the morning, but he knew Neville always got up before the rush and went to study in the Great hall. So that was where he had found him. Harry hurriedly walked towards Neville and sat down. Neville looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Nev do you mind if we talk after breakfast?" Harry asked, looking around making sure no one close could hear. "About last night?" Harry whispered. Neville nodded and put his book down so he could eat.

"Sure Harry. We can go by the lake, I know of a place that's private enough." Neville said, grabbing some food and putting it on his plate. Harry did the same and started eating pretty fast. Harry wasn't ready to see Ron or Hermione. He started to eat and slowly look around the Great Hall. Not many people were up at this time on a Saturday. He saw Nott writing something then start eating, He saw Susan walk in with a blonde girl, and saw Black and Malfoy slowly coming in, discussing something. They would look at Harry and then shake their heads disagreeing Harry thought. Harry turned to Neville and Neville just shook his head as in saying 'not now'.

"Nev?" Harry said his name, wanting to ask a question.

"Yes Harry?" Neville said, looking at Harry.

"Um are you ready?" Harry looked down not ready to ask the right question just yet.

"Sure Harry lets go." Neville said, grabbing his bag and standing up waiting for Harry.

Harry stood up and walked along side with Neville. Harry knew others were looking after them. Wondering why all of a sudden the Boy who lived was hanging out with Longbottom and not Ron and Hermione. They would wonder and it would get back to Ron and Hermione. They would come find him and ask or accuse him of something. Or even accuse Neville of something as well. Harry would be ready with a believable story. He would have to tell Neville so they would be on the same page.

Harry hurriedly followed Neville out towards the lake. Harry had no idea where they were going but he trusted Neville. Neville knew they couldn't be followed, especially if Ron and Hermione were to follow them. Harry knew his world and his belief's would change today and truth be told he was ready to learn more about this world. When Neville slowed down Harry began to look around he noticed they were hidden by rocks and huge trees. Harry wondered how Neville had found this place it was amazing and completely hidden.

"Amazing isn't it? Totally private from anyone and only a handful of people know of it." Neville said, setting his bag on the ground and sitting down leaning against a rock. Harry did the same sitting opposite of him.

"It is. How did you find it?" Harry asked, still slowly looking around trying to remember how to get here so he could come to study or just think.

"James showed me during first year. He found it during his first year. He didn't like getting looks and glares from others. He was treated pretty badly, since everyone knew who his father was." Neville said, shaking his head and looking up at the trees.

"Neville?" Harry said, looking at him.

"Yes Harry?" Neville said, looking back at him.

"James, he's related to me by blood isn't he?" Harry asked, wondering.

"Yes through the black family. Your Grandmother was a black that married into the Potter family. Why?" Neville asked back wondering about that out of place question.

"I was told I didn't have any family left. It's the reason I live with muggles. Dumbledore said I had to, it was the safest place for me." Harry said, slightly flustered.

"Harry you're also related to me, Draco, and other families. But your strongly related to the Black's because Sirius Black is your godfather. You would have gone to live with him if he hadn't been sent to prison." Neville explained, thinking about something.

"Harry Do you know about the Potter's and Black's?" Neville asked suddenly.

"What do you mean Nev?" Harry asked, it showed on his face that he was confused.

"Harry when you turn 13 you will get your inheritance! You will become a Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter!" Neville said, surprised that Harry didn't know anything about his history or his future.

"Lord? Neville what are you talking about?" Harry asked, even more confused and frustrated.

"Okay Harry. Your family is extremely old. Your family is an Ancient and Noble house, which means your family is from the time of Camelot. King Arthur and Merlin picked 13 families to protect the Magical world. Every year they would meet in Camelot and discuss what was happening in the world. Ways to protect it. When King Arthur was killed Merlin gave a gift to each family. The gift was Family magic that would be passed down through generations." Neville explained.

"Who are the 13 families Nev?" Harry asked, he was learning something about his family finally after all this time of wondering and asking but never learning anything new other than he looked like his father but had his mother's eyes.

"They are Longbottom, Potter, Black, Nott, Malfoy, Bones, Peverell, Prince, Weasley, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The Weasley's were cast out by a vote because of what they did to the Potter family. The Peverell's became a part of the Potters when the last Peverell married a Potter." Neville stopped taking a breath waiting for Harry to process everything.

"What did the Weasley's do the Potter's Neville?" Harry asked, frowning.

"The Potter's and the Weasley's had a contract to marry a daughter of the Potter family to the Heir of the Weasley family. To connect the families finally. They had been known to be a bit greedy the Weasley's and the bride price was quite large since the Potter's invested their money well." Neville took a deep breathe knowing the next part would be hard on Harry.

"Well one night The Weasley's were celebrating so much they had forgotten that they had invited over Lord Potter and his Heir to discuss matters of the wedding. The Heir had been against the contract, having heard quite a few things about the Weasley family. Well when the Potter's showed up to the Weasley's they found the Heir of the Weasley's, celebrating with a woman that wasn't his intended. With all the Weasley's watching and laughing. It went against the contract and Lord Potter had the contract dissolved." Neville explained, watching Harry as he listened.

"Well the Weasley's didn't like that. They went to the Potter's and insulted the Heir in front of the Lord blaming the Heir for everything the Weasley's had lost. Lord Potter cast them out of the castle, but that made the Weasley's even more bent on getting revenge. They plotted and when they were ready they kidnapped The daughter of Potter, the one that was supposed to marry the Weasley Heir and raped her then dumped her in Diagon Alley with a knife in her Heart." Neville said.

"From then on the Potter's and The Weasley's were blood enemies. The Potter's took it to the 13 families and they all voted to cast the Weasley's out. Which is why they are so poor now. They can't get decent jobs because of the History behind the Ancient and Noble houses." Neville finished, waiting for Harry to react.

"I've been going against my Family." Harry said, emotionless. He hunched his shoulders, he wish he had known, he remembered what Draco had said about making the right sort of friends. Harry understood what he meant now. Harry had turned his back to someone that was just trying help him out. Why hadn't Harry listened? Why hadn't Harry shook Draco's hand? Harry knew the reason the Dursley's had made him hate bullies. And at the time Draco acted as a bully.

"It's not your fault Harry, you didn't know." Neville tried to comfort him.

"I'll make up for it now. But Neville does that mean I can't trust ALL the Weasley's?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. Ron can't be trusted." Neville said, looking down.

"I know Ron can't be. He's always been jealous of the money and fame. But what about the Twins? Or even Arthur?" Harry asked, looking for someone to be able to trust.

"From what my Father says Arthur is a decent man that is very humble." Someone said from the trees. Harry snapped his head towards the voice about to draw his wand.

"Don't Harry, it's just Draco and James." Neville said, completely relaxed.

"Yes Potter it's just us." Draco came into view, smirking. Draco and James came closer and sat down next to Neville and him.

"Your father and Mr. Weasley got into a fight at Flourish and Blotts though." Harry said making a decent point.

"Yes but my father thinks he's very humble. Not greedy unlike his wife." Draco explained.

"Mrs. Weasley? Why would she be greedy?" Harry asked.

Draco turned his head to James and James nodded.

"Because the family Molly came from is greedy, the Prewett's were greedy and once known as a dark family." James began to explain. "It's the reason the Weasley's were cast out. The heir was the son of a Prewett. The Heir's mother hated not having money or things to show off with. Yes the Weasley's were known as a greedy family but they liked to live humbly before they married a Prewett daughter. That's when they changed." James finished explaining.

"So I can trust Arthur?" Harry asked.

"Somewhat yes. He has been known to be fair. And yes you can trust the Weasley twins. They could care less about money or fame. But watch out for the daughter, she's had a crush on you and I wouldn't trust her." James told Harry softly.

"Ginny? Yeah during the summer she saw me and squeaked then ran away. The twins told me she's had a huge crush on me since she was a little kid listening to the story of the boy who lived." Harry explained.

"So why you and Neville hiding?" Draco asked, curious.

"Harry wanted to talk about last night, but he asked about his family. He didn't know he was to become a lord or anything about his family." Neville explained.

"Nothing?" James and Draco said at the same time. Shocked.

"At all." Neville said.

"Damn. So you've taught him the story of the 13 families? And about the Weasley's?" James asked. Trying to figure out what else they needed to teach Harry.

"Yes I was just about to explain about the Potter's and Longbottom's. Then tell him about the rest, but since you're here you can explain about the Black's, James and Draco you can explain about the Malfoy's. But I didn't tell him about the Potter's not being light but neutral I thought you should explain that with me." Neville explained. James and Draco nodded.

"What about the Potter's and Longbottom's?" Harry asked, curious to learn more.

"We are to become blood brothers on our 13th birthdays. Our families have been blood allies since before the time of Merlin and King Arthur. Our families have fought side by side since the first alliance. No one knows why the Potter's and Longbottom's came about the alliance. Or how they had met. Because the Longbottom's and Potter's had nothing much in common. The Potter's were into battle magic and healing magic, the Longbottom's were more to do with potions and herbology." Neville explained about the alliance. Then his voice turned sad.

"My mum was your godmother. And your mum was my godmother. If everything had gone right you would have ended up living with my family and knowing all this from the moment you could walk." Neville said.

"Neville why didn't you tell me this before today?" Harry asked, wishing again that he had known. He would have never trusted Ron then.

"I thought you knew. And that you were breaking off the alliance." Neville said, head down looking at his hands.

"Well I didn't and if I had known I would have rather been friends with you lot more than anyone else." Harry explained, in a determined voice.

Harry couldn't believe what he had learned in less than a day. He had betrayed his own family by being friends with a Weasley. He was thought to almost breaking a thousand year old alliance. AND he didn't know anything about his family, his history, or his future. Harry hated not knowing. About being kept in the dark on so many things. He had been betrayed by people. He was slowly changing and growing. He knew he wouldn't ever get a childhood but he also knew he couldn't let people control his life, choose his friends, he needed to learn more and fast before someone else tries to control him. Harry was set to never be controlled again by anyone. He would choose his friends wisely and stand up to those who tried to control him or his family. He would help his friends, especially James to get his father out of jail, even if he was only 12. He would try anything. Do anything to help the people that helped him realize who he was and what he needed to become. That's when Harry realized something else.

"Hermione can I trust her?" Harry asked, in a small voice, hoping that he could beyond anything else at least trust her. He looked at the other boys there. James and Draco nodded.

"Yes Harry Hermione can be trusted. She hates Ron, if you just looked close enough the only reason she hangs out with Ron is because of you." Draco explained, with a sort of goofy smile on his face. James elbowed him and Draco shook his head.

'Good' Harry thought. At least he could trust Hermione. She was like his sister. His sister that he never had but always wanted. Harry was ready to change and be ready for whatever came his way.

*Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it.

*next chapter is about the Black and Malfoy families.


End file.
